


Dinner Conversation

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2722100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #4: Secret Santa. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dinner Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #4: Secret Santa. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“How about a trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow?” Harry asked as he dished out his famous bangers and mash that evening.

“Yes, please!” Lily said, clapping her hands. “Uncle George said he has something exciting in his shop to show me.”

“I dread to think,” Severus muttered under his breath, and Harry sent him a sideways smirk.

James and Al didn’t seem bothered either way, more intent in a battle of cutlery. With no friends around to impress, James had been happily playing with his brother since his return. Harry dreaded to think what they’d get up to at Hogwarts together.

~~~

“Well, I need to pick up something for the Ministry Secret Santa,” Harry said, taking a seat beside Severus.

“You’re going to be Santa, Daddy?” Lily asked, frowning. Harry bit back a laugh at the gravy smeared across her cheek. “Have you got a costume?”

Severus turned to him as well, eyes glittering. “I believe I’d like to see that.”

“No,” Harry laughed, swatting Severus’ leg under the table. “I’m not dressing up as Santa. It’s just what you call a secret present exchange, Lils. Actually I’ll need your help, Severus.”

“In what way?”

Harry grimaced. “I got Draco.”


End file.
